mm6fandomcom_zh-20200213-history
3DO Announces the Highly Anticipated Release of Might and Magic VI
3DO Announces the Highly Anticipated Release of Might and Magic VI Thursday April 30, 8:34 am Eastern Time Company Press Release REDWOOD CITY, Calif.—(BUSINESS WIRE)—April 30, 1998—3DO today announced the retail availability of the epic new addition to New World Computing's Might and Magic series. Might and Magic® VI The Mandate of Heaven comes from the same group of developers at New World Computing led by Jon Van Caneghem who redefined the genre with Might and Magic I through V. Unveiled to rave reviews at last year's E3 Show in Atlanta, gamers will finally feast their eyes on stunningly new technology and a brand new gameplay engine combining unique first person movement with both real-time and classic turn-based play. "This is the best Might and Magic that I have ever made," said Jon Van Caneghem, President, New World Computing. "It is by far the largest and most ambitious game in the history of role playing games (RPG) taking it to a level that has never been seen before with the combination of real-time and turn-based play. The game is literally huge and remains challenging all the way through the very end which is a testament to how the game design came together as we readied the product for retail." THE HISTORY The Might and Magic series began with its first installment ten years ago and established itself as the most heralded RPG series of all time with an incredible story line and addictive game play model that kept its audience playing for literally hundreds of hours. The same team of developers has continued with this successful series, upping the ante in terms of fun and technologic advancement with every installment. Having sold over 3.5 million units, the series has won countless awards including garnering ``Game of the Year'' honors for each installment. Might and Magic VI The Mandate of Heaven is poised to follow this successful legacy and bring the PC gaming world once again to its knees. THE TECHNOLOGY Might and Magic VI takes computer role-playing into uncharted territory. Never before has a RPG had both a smooth-scrolling real-time engine and the ability to seamlessly switch between turn-based and real-time gameplay on the fly. The Labyrinth, and Horizon engines allow players full six degrees of freedom, including flight, in a 16-bit, high color world. This graphically rich environment will allow players to become fully immersed in the Might and Magic universe. THE GAME The Might and Magic VI world is huge, ten times larger than any of its predecessors with more than 1000 miles of virtual terrain, dozens of dungeons, caverns, crypts, and castles to explore. And, the world is alive through an integral time clock that allows for multiple plot lines to evolve simultaneously in real-time. In traditional Might and Magic style, players will explore a medieval world rife with intrigue, deceit, and surprise as they uncover the secret of what set them on this epic adventure. Might and Magic VI's living world allows players to interact with more than 500 non-player-characters, combat 200 monsters, and engage in hundreds of quests. Another advancement in the RPG category is the ability of the player to control an entire party of adventurers. Each player has the chance to create a unique party of four adventurers composed of definite individuals with the free form character development system. The six character classes provide thousands of character possibilities and combined with the countless number of authentic weapons, armor, items, and robust spell schools make the replay value of this game infinite. THE STORY Since the mysterious disappearance of Good King Roland, the dynasty of child Prince Nicolai Ironfist I totters on the brink of ruin. Calamities, natural and otherwise, wrack the country while an ineffectual High Council and Regent concern themselves only with lining their pockets and winning petty power struggles. A doomsday cult has formed, pointing to the disappearance of Roland, the floods, the earthquakes, and an invasion of demons from the sky as evidence that the end of the world draws nigh. The people have begun to whisper that the Ironfists have lost the Mandate of Heaven — the divine right to rule. Can you put right what is wrong, or will the Ironfist lose its grip? RETAIL AVAILABILITY New World Computing proves once again that they have not lost their "divine right to rule" this category with the introduction of Might and Magic VI. The series has been a crowd-pleaser since it was first published in 1986 and since then has sold over 3.5 million copies worldwide. Might and Magic VI The Mandate of Heaven is now available with an expected retail price of $49.95 or $64.95 for the limited edition that includes a collector's edition CD, cloth map, and exclusive strategy guide. More information can be found on the Internet through the game's website located at http://www.3do.com/mm6. It is also available through 3DO direct sales at 1-800-336-3506 or online at the 3DO website at http://www.3do.com/mm6. This release contains forward-looking statements that are subject to risks and uncertainties. Potential risks and uncertainties include, without limitation, the Company's ability to develop and ship future products, market demand and acceptance for the Company's current and future software products, and the consequences of competitive factors in the marketplace. Further information on potential factors which could affect these forward looking statements and the Company's financial results are included in the Company's filings with the Securities and Exchange Commission, including the Company's Reports on Form 10-Q for the fiscal quarter ended December 31, 1997 and the Company's Report on Form 10-K for the fiscal quarter ended March 31, 1998. New World Computing, a division of the 3DO Company, is a worldwide designer, developer, and publisher of entertainment software. Founded in 1984, New World Computing is renowned for its technologically advanced products, offering the highest level of graphics and audio presentation to enhance the gaming experience. The 3DO Company, headquartered in Redwood City, Calif., develops, publishes and distributes interactive entertainment software for personal computers, the Internet, and advanced entertainment systems such as the PlayStation. 3DO markets and publishes its products worldwide under multiple brand names including New World Computing, Cyclone Studios, and Team .366. More information about 3DO products and the full text of certain press releases can be found on the Internet at http://www.3do.com/mm6. Note to Editors: 3DO, Might and Magic, Heroes of Might and Magic, New World Computing, Team .366, Cyclone Studios, and their respective logos are trademarks and/or registered trademarks of The 3DO Company. Contact: The 3DO Company Tuesday Uhland, 650/261-3142 Category:文档 Category:新闻